Time Warp
by Zana Charleson
Summary: Simon and Jeanette are in a nightmareish life as things start to get complicated and wierd. Don't want to give too much away from the story.
1. The Strange Situation

**Ok guys, this is written by my sister and didn't want to make an account, so it's on mine, Don't blame me if its lame! JK, it's actually a pretty funny story, strange, but funny.**

**----**

"Come on boys! You are going to make me late!" Shouted Dave up the stairs to the boys.

"But what about breakfast?" Alvin asked.

"Well eat brunch on the ship, let's go!" Dave shouted.

"Ship? What's this about a ship?" Simon wondered.

"Keep your shirt on Dave " Theodore yelled at Dave. "We aren't going to die if were late."

"Yes, but I payed good money to rent it!" He yelled back.

Simon was used to the constant bickering but this was strangely different, what was up with Alvin and Theodore?

"Uh, Dave, where are we going?" Simon questioned.

"Let me answer that question with a question, why aren't you dressed?'

"Uh, I just got out of bed."

"Simon, you are going to make me late for my honey-moon cruise!"

Simon stood there with a expression of sheer horror and confusion. He didn't notice his brother's strange looks, but who would if you just herd your foster parent was married.

"You better get moving Simon, Mrs. Miller doesn't like it when Dave's late." Alvin sighed.

"Were does Mrs. Miller come into the equation?"

"Don't you know? Daves getting married to Mrs. Miller." Theodore stated sarcastically to Simon. "And what's worse is I have to get stuck with… Eleanor"

"I thought you liked Eleanor."

"Yea, the way you like an alligator."

"So, Daves married to Mrs. Miller."

"Yea, two weeks ago. Don't you remember?" Alvin asked gently.

"No, I don't" Simon said cleaning his glasses.

Alvin and Theodore looked at each other.

"Wait, how did you get home?" Alvin asked.

"What, I didn't go anywhere."

"Yes you did, you went to that science boot camp with Janette." Theodore stated.

Now Simon was really confused. "I…I have to go pack." He said to his brothers.

"Ok." They chimed.

Simon went up the stairs and stopped to listen to the conversation between to 2 brothers.

"I wonder what's wrong with Simon." Alvin asked Theodore.

"He probably learned too many math equations at the camp." Theodore sarcastically replied to Alvin.

"That's not Theodore's personality" Simon thought to himself.

"Let's go boys!" Dave shouted.

"What if I don't want to come." Theodore yelled back.

"THEODORE!!!" Dave yelled

Before Simon could wrap his head around the situation they were already on their way to the ship for Dave's honey-moon.

----

**Well, That's my sisters story, strange I know, so, comment, I'm sure she'd love to her your comments.**

**~Zana**


	2. Departing

**Ok guys, I'm back and here is the next chapter, and, yes, I know it's strange.**

**----**

"What is keeping DAVID!?" Mrs. Miller yelled. As soon as the words came out of her mouth she herd screeching tires. She turned and clopped her way down to Dave in her high-heels. "Oh David," She cooed. "Don't be late next time!"

After Alvin and Theodore jumped out of the car, Simon stumbled out with a confused look on his face.

Janette sighed in relief as she saw Simon. "Finally someone I can talk to!" Though, she wondered in the back of her head if he had changed too.

Jeanette's morning went almost exactly like Simon's. She woke up to the normal sounds but something seemed different. When she asked what was happening she was told that the Sevilles and the Millers had just become the Sevilles and they were going on a cruise. She had also been asked how she got back from science boot camp with Simon so fast.

Jeanette shyly walked over to Sion. "Hi." She said. "What are you up to?"

Simon who still looked distant replied, "Thinking."

"You have a good day so far?" She asked quietly.

Simon suddenly seemed to come out of a trance. "It's been really strange." He said.

"The same for me." Jeanette said starting to fade off, relaying the day's events in her head.

"Tell me about yours." He said to Jeanette.

Suddenly the loud speaker crackled throughout the ship. "All passengers on **The Knight, **Departure time is at 1300 hours." Fortunately, they were al ready on the boat.

"What does 1300 hours mean Simon?" Alvin asked.

"1 o'clock, ok?" He said smiling really hard.

"Oh, ok Simon." Alvin said as he walked back to the fruit stand on the deck.

~*~

"So Britt made breakfast and watched synchronized swimming, while Elenor primped?!" Simon said.

"Yea, and I still can't believe Alvin woke up early to make Dave breakfast in bed." Janette replied.

"Something is definitely wrong here." Simon said.

"Its so strange because Mrs. Miller and Dave never liked each other. It's almost surreal." Jeanette Reasoned .

The two looked over to see Alvin running over to the edge of the boat. "Uh, I don't do so well on boats." He said looking very nauseous.

"He never did do well on boats." Simon said to Jeanette.

Jeanette walked over to the paranoid Alvin who was curled up in a ball. She sat down next him and patted his head. "Hey, it's ok Alvin, boats aren't that bad."

"Uh, " He shuttered. "You have no idea."

Brittany looked over at Alvin curled in a ball. A horrified look came over her face as she ran up to him. "Are you ok Alvie?" She said cooing as she hugged him.

"I guess, it's the boat."

"I know, don't worry about it, I'm here now."

"O…K." he said looking up at Brittany and managing a little smile.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other, confused, but also happy they had at least one sane person on the ship. They smiled as they watched Brittany comfort very sea-sick Alvin.

----

**Well, I thought it was pretty sweet. Ok, so my sister didn't write the details for Alvin and Brittany, I just thought it would be cute, can't blame me! Anyway, keep reviewing!**


	3. Strange explanations and results!

**Ok guys, I'm going to try to finish this up soon, you see I don't like spending long amounts of time on stories, so, yea. Also, she only wrote this chapter so, can't do something about that. sigh so lets get this started. ~Zana**

**----**

Simon was spending a leisurely time on the boat drinking passion fruit juice, his favorite. A stomping followed by a storming Theodore came up to Simon. "What's the matter?" Simon asked, dreading his answer.

Your girlfriend, Janette, spilled fruit punch on my shirt and shoes! Theodore yelled.

"She probably just tripped Theo." Simon sympathized.

"She tripped, and ruined my shirt!"

"Do you think she did it on purpose?" Simon asked, his anger bubbling up.

"You don't know what goes on that sneaky, conniving, mind of hers." Theodore said.

"Oh, that's it!" Simon said leaping at his younger brother.

Theodore punched Simon in the nose while Simon pulled Theodore's leg over his head.

"I didn't know you were that flexible Theodore." Simon growled while Theodore screamed for mercy.

Finally Theodore kicked Simon off and shoved him up against the rail. He pushed him up against the rail and sent Simon plummeting down the side of the boat, and into the ocean.

Theodore, realizing what he had done yelled, "Man, I mean chipmunk over board!"

At the call everyone raced up to the top deck." Theodore, what happened?" Dave asked.

"A bird Came out of nowhere and attacked us! I bumped into Simon and he fell over board! Please, I don't want my brother to die!" Theodore cried.

Though Jeanette wasn't fooled, she said nothing, mostly because she couldn't talk through her tears.

"Jeanette, I didn't know you liked Simon that much." Brittany said, not trying to tease her.

"Don't get any ideas, " She snapped at Elenor, making sure she wouldn't tease her. "I'm just worried he could get hurt."

"It's going to be ok Jeanette. "Alvin comforted.

Elenor even came over. "It's going to be ok, Simon is very tuff." She reassured her.

A few minutes later Simon was on deck. "That was a long fall." Simon said.

"Thank goodness you weren't hurt." Dave said while Mrs. Miller came over with some blankets.

~*~

After the excitement, Simon and Jeanette were looking at the ocean and distant mountains.

"Would you like some Snicker-doodles?" Brittany asked the two.

"We just baked them." Alvin added.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other.

"I'll have some." Simon said.

"Me too." Jeanette followed.

Simon took a bite of his cookie, "Its so soft it melts in your mouth." He said

"Their magnificent!" Jeanette exclaimed, "Their almost better than Elenor's cookies."

"Elenor doesn't cook." Brittany said with an odd look. "I do.

"Well, thanks for the cookies." Simon said quickly trying to break the tension. "They were fantastic!"

"Thanks!"Alvin and Brittany said together.

Simon watched as they walked off to give Dave and Mrs. Miller some cookies.

"Sorry, I didn't remember." Jeanette mumbled."

"I know, I was actually almost about to call Alvin Theodore!"

~*~

Later that night Simon felt like discussing the route that they would be taking with the captain.

"Then, I will calculate how long this cruise will be." Simon said aloud.

"Why?"Theodore asked.

"Because I want to go home, read a book, and relax." Simon replied sighing.

"Only you would want to come from studying to more studying." Theodore said, walking away.

Simon continued waking as he tried to find the captain's quarters. He eventually found the quarters to find the captain casually steering the boat.

"Uh, sir…" He began.

"Call me captain Oak." He said turning around. "Hey, I know you; you're from Theodore and the chipmunks! My daughter listens to your music all the time."

"Theodore and the chipmunks, hmmm…" he thought to himself. "Thanks." He said.

"Say, is the whole crew on here?" He asked.

"Yes, including the chipettes." Simon replied.

"Um, I know its kind of silly but can I take your picture, for my daughter you know."

"Of course." He said.

"Now, what did you need?"

"I wanted to know what course we are taking." Simon said.

"We are taking the route across the international dateline." The captain said. "Unfortunately there is a hurricane coming that way."

Simon remembered a show Alvin had watched when he was himself. "Captain Oak, do you mind if we slow down the pase of ship so we don't hit that hurricane?"

"I would as why, but then I get payed by the day so more money in my pocket." He sighed.

"Phew, that should keep things from repeating." He thought to himself.

~*~

Simon woke with a start. That was quite an illogical dream he sighed rubbing his eyes.

He went down stars and what he saw was horrifying.

Alvin was baking and Dave was yelling at Theodore.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Simon yelled as he ran back up stairs.

Alvin turned to Theodore. "What's wrong with him?" he said.

"He must not know its opposite day at school." Theodore said.

"Right." Alvin smiled.

----

The End

----

**Well, that's it, my sister ended at "Phew, that should keep things from repeating." He thought to himself. So I had to make up the rest but she did talk about the story repeating so I wasn't completely clueless, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. End Note

For all you lovely people who are reviewing or even reading this fan fiction. First off thank you, this fan fiction was written in 2009. AKA 4 years ago, which means I was still in middle school. A terrible writer at that. So if you hate this story, I honestly don't care, I've tried to read over my own stories and failed miserably I thought they were so bad. I wrote it LONG ago and am a better writer now.

Also, please note that this fan fiction is an Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fiction. I do not write them any longer for the simple fact of; I've moved on. Just like for most people who have a crush on some person in their class in middle school and in the end not marrying them, so I too do not write Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fictions any more. I've moved on.

I am very active in the Chipmunks community, I just don't write fan fictions for them anymore. So, hate the stories and their terrible grammar if you like, I don't care. Thanks for reading this non-chapter installment.


End file.
